Users of communication devices such as cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistants often need to access the memory of the various devices to input new contacts, add calendar items, and revise or add other information. Often a user is required to input information on each device individually, which may require an appreciable amount of time. Current systems are available to transfer information from one device to another, but these systems may be difficult to operate for many users who lack experience with computers or other technology. Therefore, a need exists for a system that facilitates programming of such information to affect all of a user's various devices without the need to input the information individually on each device. In addition, a need exists for a system that allows another party, such as a caregiver, to program such information on the communication devices of the user. Furthermore, the need exists for an enhanced communication system to allow users to more easily contact health care providers, caregivers, and other parties.